Atop a Gargoyle's Head
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: Part II in the To Have And To Hold series. Hours later after Damian's "proposal",Dick thinks (A.K.A. Broods) the only place a former Robin can.Somewhere high up. And who of all people to knock him out of it than Jason playing the Love Guru. Not exactly slashy yet,but I promise its coming up. Rated for language,remember its Jason here.Timmy otta take care of that mouth


**Hi, guys, welcome back. Ready to see what happens next? Then feast your eyes lower!**

**Notes are at the bottom.**

**Enjoy~**

_o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

He sat atop the highest building in Gotham, testing fate and gravity's favor for him by straddling one of the many adorning gargoyles that "gave character" to the city, laying on his stomach, chin on top of the beast's head, a face not even its mother could love. Dick sighed a brooding sound from between his lips as he stared out to the winking lights of the city, from his vantage point Gotham looked like a sparkling Wonderland instead of the oozing cesspool of crime and ruthlessness. A mask just like he the members of his family and wore, a well fitting place.

Well played, Gotham.

He sighed again, shifting position from where his body was falling asleep on the gargoyle; he had stoneburn in some unmentionable places. Something not as unavoidable as it seems when he had been on patrol for the last six hours.

A little over eccentric, yes, but after the fiasco this morning in the kitchen with the envelope Damian handed Tim, and Jason just yucking it up, Dick had to do something. He avoided Damian for the rest of the day as much as he could, the boy didn't seem fazed, every time he saw Dick walk into a room, who realized Damian was already there, he slowly backed out like Damian would attack him or something. Damian, for his part just arched an elegantly sculpted eyebrow, looking at Dick like he was an idiot.

Meh, what else was new?

So as soon as sunset came in the works that evening, Dick was the first one out of the cave with a "Hi, Bruce, heading out. Bye, Bruce." To his mentor, ignoring the pitying look from Tim and the amused one from Jason. Luckily, Damian wasn't in the cave, so he had a clear shot out of there. But that was hours ago, he had stopped a few muggings, and almost got shot by a guy who he had caught in the middle of a carjacking. His head was so not in it tonight, always going back to the intricate and well thought out invitation that morning. So he had decided to clear his head a bit, somewhere high he could think (A.K.A. brood).

He knew he was being childish, and more than a little over dramatic, but hello, this was Dick Grayson. Dramatic was his bread and butter.

He impulsively punched the gargoyle's head, enough strength and frustration build up that he took off the defensive creature's ear. But in his clouded whim, he held his fist wrong and sent pain shooting up his arm.

"FUCK!" He cried out, his voice echoing throughout the open night.

"Jeez,Dickie, tell us how you really feel."

Dick whirled head around to see Jason leaning casually against the roof's wall, a cigarette almost to the butt between his thumb and forefinger.

Dick looked to the sky in a why-God-me? Fashion, before doing a backwards one-handed spring with his non-aching hand. "Didn't Tim tell you to quit smoking?" He asked, looking at his hand under one of the roof top lights.

"Yep," Jason said as he flicked the butt off the roof, "Always makes him mad as hell when I don't listen to him, makes for great angry sex."He smirked wickedly at his older brother.

Dick groaned, placing his hands over his ears, "Aw come on, Jay! I do not need those images in my head! You guys are my younger brothers!"

"As incestuous as that sounds, Dickie, you know you still hear it no matter what." Jason winked, typical younger brother fashion, gross out the oldest.

Dick grimaced," Did you have to an actual reason for being here, or did you just come by to add more years of therapy I'll need?"

"Can't I do both?"

Dick growled, "I don't have the time or the patience for your smartass remarks, Jason." He about-faced, grabbing his grappling hook, and aimed it to the next building over, ready to shoot off when he heard Jason callout, "Dick, this is serious." In a surprisingly somber tone.

Dick turned his head, looking at Jason with an arched brow above his domino mask, "Since when are you serious about anything? You've been utterly ridiculous since you bedded Tim."

Jason just stared at him stoically, no quips about him being a fair maiden, or getting more action than Dick.

"Wow, okay, uh..." Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, last time he had seen Jason like this he was holding a gun to Bruce's Temple. He quickly did swipe of his eyes over Jason's person, he was unarmed, good.

Did he seriously track Dick down to _talk_?

"He didn't have a choice!" Jason finally said, not looking away from his brother.

Okay, so looks like he did just want to talk. But Dick wasn't too happy about the subject.

"What do you mean he didn't have a choice? This is a big joke after all, right? Damien even let _you_ of all people in. Well har de fucking har, Jay. Ya got me good, now will you just leave me alone?"

He tried walking off again, but something massive and strong grabbed a hold of him first.

"Listen here, you punk ass, good for nothing, piece of shit!" Jason gritted out, grabbing the front of Dick's suit. Dick may be about an inch and a half taller than Jason, but Jason beat him out in the bulk department, not that that was he intimidated or anything (or admit it out loud for sure). "I didn't have to help him out for nothing, didn't owe him shit. But you weren't there when he read that letter from Ra' s, Dick. His whole fucking world looked like it was crumbling in on him."

Dick blinked, stopping trying to gather Jason hold, "Wait, he's still in contact with Ra's and Talia? Does Bruce know this? But I swore I taught him better than this when we worked together, I don't believe this." Dick ranted on.

Jason let go of Dick, backing up, and shaking his head, "I tell you he's upset and you think he's a threat again? And people think I'm at the heartless bastard."

"But it could be dangerous, I thought Talia told him he was now an enemy of the house."

"Damnit, Dick, of course he is. Just as much as I was, but he's still Ra's' legacy." Jason felt as if he were trying to explain why grass grew to five-year-old.

"But, I've been keeping a close eye on him, when has he had time to contact them?"

"Dick, you're totally missing the point here! He hasn't contacted them at all. They did, with a fucking letter telling him that since he is 16 and now of age he has to get married or they'll ship them back home!"

Dick felt like Jason had just punched him in the gut, and he had enough experience on his side that he actually stared at Jason's hands trying to remember if he sold them moving. He didn't. His mouth opened and closed a few times but the only thing he could get to come out was a broken questioning sound.

"Yeah, bullshit, right?" Jason continued, seeing as now she had Dick's full attention, "They cast them off and they're still trying to order his life around."

"I… but… he doesn't have to listen to them…" Dick tried meekly.

Jason snorted, "But, have you not met any of that family? I mean, Ra's fucking brought me back from the dead. Talia help spawn that brat and then trained him to be a killing machine since his first steps. Which part are you having problems believing, Dickie?"

Dick cursed lowly, fists balled tight at his sides, wounded hand throbbing fueling his anger at the Al-Ghuls. "But why me?" He knew it sounded like childish whining, but he had to know why he was dragged into all this instead of just being told like Jason or Tim.

Jason shrugged, leaning back against the roof wall, and pulling out another cigarette. He looked so much like when Dick had first seen him up here Dick almost thought he had imagined the whole conversation.

Exhaling through his nose, Jason turned back to his older brother, knowing smirk on his face, "Pick any of the reasons, Dick. The fact that you're always the one he runs to when he needs something or has a problem, or that he trusts you with his life no matter what, or even that you were his only option since Tim and I are both occupiedo with each other." He took another long drag from the death stick, smirk never slipping, "Or maybe because he's been in love with you just as long as you've been in mode with him if not longer."

Dick's jaws literally dropped, eyes bugged out, staring at Jason like he was crazy. A look Jason was used to, believe it or not, so didn't faze him.

By now, Dick was sure he was imagining this whole thing, that it was just one of those weird dreams you get when you're so exhausted you could fall asleep where you stood. "I'm going to pass this off as brain rot that the Lazerus Pits never corrected." Dick shot back once he could get his own brain to kick start again.

"And I'm going to pass this off as you not wanting to give up your claim as Queen of Denial."

"Jason, are you out of your fucking mind?! This is Damian Wayne, he's 16, she is Bruce's son, he was my Robin for crying out loud, not to mention my brother!"

Just sighed, looking bored, and a little annoyed. "You done yet?"

"I-wha?" Dick asked looking appalled.

"Are. You. Done. Yet." Jason asked like she was talking to someone slow. And at that moment, that kind of was. "Because if you gotten past all the excuses, I'd like to move on. This is taking a good chunk of my time too. And the Second Life thing is a little more precious than just wasting it trying to get through your thick head and that legitimately looking you up with the Dragon Lady's kid."

"Oh silly me, I thought you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Dick rolled his eyes, trying with everything that he had not keep breakdown into hysterics, which he may or may not be too late for that.

Jason just flipped him off, finishing his cigarette, once more flicking it off the roof. "You know that whole brother thing is bullshit too. You two are just as much 'brothers' as Tim and I. Nothing blood there."

"Yeah, and you're technically dead, Jason."

"Meh, so Timmy has a necrophilia fetish, nothing like that stopping you from begging the kid."

Dick facepalmed at Jason's choice of words, "How about the fact that he's 16 and 'banging'would be illegal?"

"He's of age where he comes from, a man in their eyes."

Dick just sneered at him, "Got answer for everything, don't you?"

"Nope, just the things keeping you from going after what you want." Jason replied calmly, arms crossed across his chest, he wondered how much longer this would take and whether or not he had enough time for another smoke.

"Alright, smartass, Mr. Love Guru, what about Bruce, huh? I highly doubt he would approve this little shindig." Dick started gesturing wildly, a desperate sign in Jason five.

"This whole 'shindig' as you call it is 100% paid for by the Al-Ghul house, and according to them, since Damien spent the majority of his life with Talia she is the head parent. If she, and more importantly Ra's, agreed to the marriage of her son then it's legal. You're out of excuses, Dick."

Dick raised a finger, gears turning in his head, grasping for something, anything. "But, but… He was my Robin, that's just so wrong on so many levels. Like Bruce coming on to one of us!"

Jason sighed, wishing he had a clock. Tim should be back in the cave by now, and he was wasting valuable Tim molesting time here. "Okay, number one, Bruce was never that twisted despite what some newspaper said, and you know it. And two, you were never as twisted as Bruce. He was hardened long ago, you were never like him, no matter how much you tried when you put on the cowl. But it was a hard time for you, and all you had with the kid. You guys leaned on each other while Tim decided to play historical Nancy Drew and I was off-"

"Causing mass chaos." Dick interrupted.

"You needed each other, depended on each other," Jason continued, not negating Dick's accusation, "Fondness grew to like, like group to dependent, dependent grew to admiration and love. I know this from first experience. Dickie. You saw all those kisses I gave Tim with my fists."

"Alright, I'll admit that I like Damian, but it's platonic love."

"Psssssh, bullshit. Not even I conjoined twins seek each other's presence out in a room the way you two do. You've always been a touchy-feely person, Dick, but I've never seen you touch him as much anyone else. And the kid didn't exactly have a warm and fuzzy childhood, no touchy. But he barely complains when you do it, actually leans into it."

"Well, what about-"

"And you can barely go 5 minutes without mentioning him." Jason talked over him, he had really had with Dick and his stubborn ass tonight, he had better places to be and other birdies to do.

"Dick, listen, and listen close because this is the last time I'm going to say it. You are in love with the demon spawn, possibly have been since you wait eyes on him, and he wants your manbod too. You want to bend him over the nearest horizontal surface and fuck him till his so horse from crying out your name he'll have to mime his death threats for a week. He wants you to do that, wants you to make him your bitch, or husband, or whatever the hell you call it. You want to grow old with him, and he wants to call you out for still doing back hand springs in your 80's. Ya know, if you make it to be that old and I haven't killed you for being such a thickheaded ass hole!"

Dick just stared at him flabbergasted, a common look Jason was receiving tonight. As stunned as Dick looked, Jason could also see blotchy patches of red across his face, clear signs that what Jason said had gotten to them. Not to mention the obviousness of the new tightness Dick's suit had taken on in the groin area.

Jason sighed again, scratching at the glue at the side of his eye where his mask stuck, Yep he had definitely been out here too long, and sunrise didn't look too far away. "Look, Dick," Jason started in a calm her, more appeasing tone, "I know this is a lot to take in, like I said, I've been there. But Damian really needs you right now, as a brother or a lover. He knows he can trust you to be there for him because you love him. Define that however you want, love is love."

Dick looked down, shifting his feet guiltily. He really hated when Jason was right, especially about things like this. Because when Jason Todd is the one coaching you through your newly revealed love-life, you know you have a problem.

"Look, you have until six tomorrow, or well tonight, I trust you of all people to make the right decision. He walked past Dick to the roof ledge, patting him on the back if you did so. Spreading his arms out wide, Jason free falled the few floors before shooting a line and flung away to his waiting bird at home.

Dick sighed heavily, running both hands through his wind moosed hair, letting out a groan of despair. He flopped down on the roof's ledge. He obviously has more thinking to do, and maybe even some acceptance if he could trick himself into it, and he damn sure wasn't going to do it with a gargoyle between his legs again.

Closing his eyes for moment, he centered himself before opening them once more. He was greeted by the first early rays of the sun rise. Huh, looks like it was going to be a beautiful day already.

_o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

**Urg, the ending felt really fast. But Dick and Jason would **_**not**_** stop talking when I told them I wanted to wrap it up.**

**Maybe if I were Batman…**

**Anyways, hope you liked it, and if you didn't then just don't come back for the third installment. **

**Okay? **

**Okay ;3**

**And to those who are coming back, thank you for putting up with me~ 3**


End file.
